Eternels
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Minos du griffon. Rune de Balrog. Deux êtres si semblables, liés depuis des temps immémoriaux. Ni tout à fait maitre et subordonné, ni tout à fait amis. Chastes amants traversant le temps. Ensemble, côte à côte. Eternels...


**Titre :** _**Eternels**_

**Résumé :** Minos du griffon, Rune de Balrog. Deux êtres si semblables, liés depuis des temps immémoriaux. Ni tout à fait maitre et subordonné, ni tout à fait amis. Chastes amants traversant le temps. Eternels.

**Note :**

_A l'origine, c'était purement du fan-service… Aussi pour montrer que pour écrire sur un beau 'couple', faut pas forcément insérer des lemons à gogo ! La preuve, je les ai émasculés dans cet OS xD ! _

_Non, sérieusement, j'adore ces deux-là, et c'est un de mes couples préférés ! Avec le Shun/Aphro, le Mani/Albafica, le Shion/Mû, le Kanon/Saga… Enfin, bref, tout ce qui touche aux poissons, aux gémeaux, et à Andromède en fait… Ah, j'allais oublier le plus important, enfin LE plus important ! Hadès-sama~~~~~~~ ! (Que ce soit, Alone, Hadès lui-même ou Shun, c'est pareil x3)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-Eternels-~<strong>_

Minos soupire et se passe une main sur sa nuque douloureuses, ébouriffant ses mèches argentées au passage.

Il ne sursaute pas en sentant des doigts fin et agiles courir dans sa chevelure pour tenter de la discipliner.

« Tu sais pourtant que ça ne sers à rien. »

Rune, derrière son maitre, sourit imperceptiblement.

« En quoi cela doit-il m'empêcher d'essayer ? D'autant plus que cela vous détends. »

En effet, le visage du griffon, renversé en arrière pour le voir, ne porte plus cette crispation synonyme d'une douleur encombrante.

Minos pouffe en levant les mains. Ses lèvres purpurines esquissent un simili sourire.

« C'est bon, je me rends, j'abandonne ! »

Rune attrape une de ses mains de la sienne et la porte à sa bouche en posant ses lèvres si douces sur leurs doigts entrecroisés.

Le sourire étirant les lèvres du juge se reflète sur celles de son subordonné. Ainsi, ils sont si semblables.

Tels deux frères maudits à l'expression pourtant si douce. Leur folie habituelle a en effet laissé place à une quiétude rare, présente seulement en présence l'un de l'autre.

Minos se redresse et ses yeux gris croisent les prunelles parme. La main du magistrat glisse toujours entre ses mèches blanches, et lui-même ne peut s'empêcher de détailler la longue chevelure immaculée de son vis-à-vis.

Son sourire s'étire encore et Minos se penche sur leurs mains toujours baisées par Rune, pour joindre ses lèvres à l'étrange étreinte.

Ainsi, ils semblent à leur place.

La scène n'exhale pas cette aura de désir coutumière aux gestes échangés par des amants. Tous ceux qui les auraient vus n'auraient ressenti que cette impression de sérénité.

Celle que l'on ressent devant un paysage enneigé, sans un bruit, mort, et pourtant si doux au-delà de la morsure du froid.

Personne ne saurait poser d'étiquette à leur relation. Ni amants. Ni frères. Plus que cela. Comme les dieux jumeaux, à qui la présence de l'autre suffit.

Pas de manque, pas non plus d'envie. Car ils ont l'autre, et c'est tout ce qu'ils demandent.

Leurs yeux se ferment et Minos prend Rune dans ses bras. Le magistrat laisse sortir un soupir de contentement et se colle encore plus à son maitre, moulant leurs corps malgré les surplis.

La main droite de Minos vient se poser sur sa nuque, s'emmêlant à ses mèches blanches, tandis que l'autre entoure sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Rune, lui, passe ses bras dans le dos du juge.

Ils restent comme cela un long moment, profitant tout simplement de la chaleur et du cosmos de l'autre.

Puis Rune finit par rouvrir les yeux et appuie un peu sur la large poitrine face à lui pour s'éloigner de son maitre. Il fixe les prunelles orage, et deux minces sourires étirent leurs lèvres en même temps.

Pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils se connaissent si bien.

Minos lâche Rune avec complaisance et se rassoit à son siège pour continuer à travailler alors que Rune retourne à son poste, un peu plus loin.

Leur sourire ne les quittera pas avant plusieurs heures, comme à chaque fois.

* * *

><p>Hadès, de son trône, sourit à nouveau de ce sourire si étrange. Ni doux ni narquois. Un sourire unique qu'il n'arbore qu'en observant de tels moments entre ces chastes amants qu'il a le devoir d'observer et de protéger, encore et encore.<p>

Témoin immortel d'un amour transcendant les temps et les réincarnations.

_Les éternels._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Nul ? Tordu ? Mignon ?<strong>_


End file.
